1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming device including an exposure head for forming a latent image on a photosensitive body (photosensitive drum or photosensitive belt).
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there is known an image forming device in which the exposure head is moved to a proximate position from a separated position with respect to a photosensitive drum using an opening/closing operation of a front door. The exposure head is supported with a frame body so as to be brought into proximity to or separated from the photosensitive drum, and is biased towards the separated position with a spring. The frame body includes an operation lever for moving the exposure head against the biasing force of the spring, and the operation lever tilts the exposure head through an interlocking structure using the opening/closing operation of the front door. The interlocking structure is configured by an operation projection arranged on an inner surface of the front door, an operation arm oscillation operated about a perpendicular axis with the operation projection, a wire for transmitting the oscillation operation of the operation arm to the operation lever, a direction changing pulley for guiding the wire while changing the direction and the like.
According to the moving structure of the exposure head described above, the attachment of toner scattered from a developing unit or the photosensitive drum on a light emitting surface of the exposure head can be resolved by moving the exposure head to the separated position away from the photosensitive drum in cooperation with the operation of opening the front door. Furthermore, since the exposure head returns to the proximate position in cooperation with the operation of closing the front door, the trouble of manually returning the exposure head to the proximate position after replacing the device can be omitted. However, the operation projection, the operation arm, the wire, the guide pulley, and the like are required to be arranged between the operation lever and the front door as a structure for operating the exposure head, and hence the overall structure is complex, the number of components is large, and increase in cost is inevitable. Furthermore, it is necessary to ensure a space for arranging each member mentioned above at the periphery of the exposure head and the developer.